1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering wheel provided with a plurality of engagement members which are respectively engaged with hooks which are inserted through a plurality of hole portions to thereby support a module with respect to a steering wheel main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a steering wheel of a motor vehicle has been known that there is provided the one that is configured by mounting a module such as an airbag device provided with: an airbag folded at a boss portion (a boss cored metal) which is a supporting portion constituting a steering wheel main body; an inflator adapted to supply a gas to the airbag; a base plate to which the airbags and the inflator are mounted; and a cover body which is coupled with a base plate and which is adapted to cover the airbag and the inflator.
In addition, as such an airbag device, it has been known that there is employed a construction in which, with respect to snap lock springs (wires) which are U-shaped engagement members respectively disposed at three parts, both side parts and a lower part of through holes provided in the base plate of a case body of the module, a plurality of hooks which are engagement portions provided at the boss portion of the steering wheel main body are respectively pushed into the through holes and then are hooked on the snap lock springs to thereby mount the module to the boss portion with just one touch of a finger.
In a case where such a module is thus mounted to the boss portion with just one touch of a finger, although the module is positioned in a front face to rear face direction with respect to the boss portion by way of engagement between the hooks and the snap lock springs, positioning in the vertical and transverse direction cannot be achieved by way of the engagement therebetween; and therefore, a positioning pin (a locating pin) for the purpose of positioning in these vertical and transverse directions is provided separately from a respective one of the hooks (for example, reference should be made to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-148478).
In recent years, downsizing of an airbag device for steering wheel has made a remarkable progress, and it has been not easy to sufficiently allocate a space for providing a positioning pin.